muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter
Harry Potter is the title character and series name for a group of British fantasy novels by J. K. Rowling. The series focuses on Harry Potter, a student wizard at Hogwarts Academy, and his friends and enemies. The first book, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (retitled ...and the Sorcerer's Stone in the US) debuted in 1997, and the books have sold more than 300 million copies internationally. The series has spawned an equally successful film franchise, games, and Lego figures, amongst other spin-offs. In 2001, for the debut film, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Jim Henson's Creature Shop supplied digital and animatronic effects for animal characters and a troll. Author J.K. Rowling was awarded the first ever Jim Henson Celebration Honor for her "imagination and originality in creating the fantastical world of Harry Potter and for the amazing impact these books have had around the world."http://news.softpedia.com/news/J-K-Rowling-Has-Won-The-Jim-Henson-Award-15506.shtml References * In the 2004 direct-to-video release A Magical Halloween Adventure, guests at Gilda the Great's magic party include Anything Muppet caricatures of Harry Potter (clad in scarf, glasses, and waving his wand) and Albus Dumbledore. * In The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, The Cowardly Lion calls The Wicked Witch of the West, "She Who Must Not Be Named," a reference to the Harry Potter villain Lord Voldemort. Connections Several actors in the Harry Potter films, including many of the series regulars, have also appeared in Muppet/Henson productions. *Helena Bonham Carter played Bellatrix Lestrange in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) *John Cleese played Nearly Headless Nick in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) *Robbie Coltrane plays Rubeus Hagrid *Warwick Davis played Professor Flitwick *Dawn French played the Fat Lady in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) *Michael Gambon played Professor Albus Dumbledore in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004), Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005), and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) *Richard Griffiths played Uncle Vernon Dursley in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001), Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002), Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004), and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) *George Harris played Kingsley Shacklebolt in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) *Robert Hardy played Cornelius Fudge in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002), Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004), Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005), and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) *John Hurt played Mr. Ollivander in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) *Miriam Margolyes played Professor Sprout in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) *Miranda Richardson played Rita Skeeter in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) *Alan Rickman plays Professor Severus Snape *Elizabeth Spriggs played the Fat Lady in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) *Julie Walters plays Mrs. Molly Weasley in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001), Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002), Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004), and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) *Zoe Wanamaker played Madame Hooch in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) *Mark Williams played Mr. Arthur Weasley in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002), Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004), Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005), and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) External Links *Author J.K. Rowling Official Site *Official Website Category:Literary References Category:Magic